This invention relates to an apparatus which is associated with a card, a roller card unit, a cleaner or a similar textile fiber processing machine and serves for advancing the fiber lap to the fiber processing machine. A fiber tuft feeding device, such as a feed chute is associated with the fiber processing machine and is arranged upstream thereof, as viewed in the feed direction of the fiber material. The apparatus includes a feed roller which advances the fiber material to a processing roller at the input of the fiber processing machine. With the feed roller there cooperates a counterelement such as a feed table or a counterroller.
According to a known arrangement, between the lower end of the feed chute and the feed roller of the fiber processing machine, such as a carding machine, a transfer element, such as a transfer tray, is arranged for the fiber lap. The transfer element deflects the fiber lap from a vertical orientation (as it leaves the feed chute) into an approximately horizontal position. This change of orientation alters the inner construction of the fiber lap. Further, deflecting, guiding and compressing elements are present which adversely affect the uniformity of the fiber lap.